fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Q&A is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Lisanna is shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 20 Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was quite longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 5 After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 On Tenrou Island, Lisanna wears light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 205, Page 2 After the 7 year time skip and during the Grand Magic Games Arc, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 266, Page 4 Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas, she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she was very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 7-9 After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 13-14 Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 1 Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 History Sometime during her younger years, Lisanna’s parents died.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A So she, along with her siblings, joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She was around eleven years old during that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna confronted him, trying to calm him down. However, Elfman's Beast Soul form hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted to himself. Lisanna is shown in her last moments holding her sister's hand, though she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when an Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She found herself unable to say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 6-9 Synopsis Edolas arc Upon seeing Lucy Ashley bullying who she thought was Natsu Dragion and Jet and Droy scolding Elfman, she arrives to tell them to stop. She is surprised by Natsu’s behavior towards her when he and Happy tearfully cry out her name and attempt to hug her before getting kicked by Lucy Ashley.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-6 When Natsu begins to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, Lisanna is seen hiding behind the bar and eventually running outside. Realizing that he’s the Natsu that she knows, Lisanna begins to cry. Not wanting to hurt Edolas’ Mirajane and Elfman, she makes the difficult decision and decides to stay in Edolas herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 9-12 During the battle against the Royal Army, she is seen running out along with all the guild members and fights with a staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 She cheers up Natsu Dragion during the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 However, when the Anima begins to take the living beings with Magic inside away, she begins to glow. Lisanna tries to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas reveal that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologize. Mirajane then says that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screams out their names, Mirajane asks her to give them their regards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 13-14 Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily finds and catches Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone sees her, the whole group, especially Natsu, is surprised by her appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19-20 She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then notices Natsu, and immediately runs up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and is glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asks if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replies affirmatively. Everyone is further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily try to hug her, but Erza stops them, stating that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explains the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asks why she didn't tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna says that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 2-10 At Kardia Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman are visiting Lisanna’s grave, two years since her apparent death. Suddenly, they are surprised to hear a voice they once knew call out to them. Turning around, their eyes widen at the sight of Lisanna running. All of them cry and hug each other for the first time in two years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 Tenrou Island arc After the Edolas Incident, Lisanna returns to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as Mirajane’s personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 While everyone is talking about Edolas, she joins in and mentions how Natsu's counterpart is more sensitive, cries a lot from being picked on, and is really cute. This makes everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 After the regular guild parties and fights, she is seen sleeping with her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 A few days later, Lisanna and Wendy watch as the guild members take up numerous jobs. During that time, she and Wendy learn that Carla now has better control of her visions, she asks her if she can see who she will marry in the future whereupon Carla answers that she can't see too far into the future yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 9-11 A day later, she watches the ceremony of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and is seen calling good luck to Elfman when he's chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-17 Moments after the ceremony, she is seen with Team Natsu and the others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become an S-Class Mage to find Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-8 Lisanna then decides to become Juvia's partner, due to the good relationship she has with Edolas Juvia. This makes Elfman angry as he thought she would be his. She tells him that Evergreen has been watching him for a while and proposes that they team up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-12 As the participants head towards the island, Lisanna is among the group barely standing the heat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial starts, she and Juvia are delayed due to Freed’s rune on the boat, preventing everyone from leaving for five minutes. As soon as the runes are released, she transforms into a fish and swims with Juvia to the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-15 Lisanna and Juvia choose the ‘D’ route as they get to the island and encounter Erza as their opponent. However, despite a tedious fight, Erza overcomes both of them, eliminating her and Juvia from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14-15 Lisanna and Juvia then meet up with Mirajane and Erza at a tent and hear of Mirajane's defeat at the hands of Elfman and Evergreen when they said they were getting married. While Mirajane thinks there is nothing going on between them, Lisanna still thinks that they go well together. When everyone remembers Freed and Bickslow heading back to the guild, they wonder about Mest and Wendy. Lisanna says that she had never met Mest in Edolas, so she doesn't know anything about him and asks if he joined in the last two years. However, nobody seems to notice or remember anything about him joining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 9-11 She and Mirajane later presumably see the warning signal that Erza launches to issue the warning of enemies. Grimoire Heart members then arrive, and Lisanna and Mirajane dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 3 Azuma then confronts the pair, and though Mirajane tells her to get back, Lisanna says she will fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18 Azuma begins using his Great Tree Arc Magic to attack Mirajane and Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 Lisanna is amazed at Azuma's incredible Magical power, but says that she isn't going to hold back and uses Animal Soul: Wings and tries to attack Azuma with the claws. Azuma grabs it effortlessly and Lisanna transforms into a giant penguin and tries to smash Azuma, but he evades it. Mirajane is surprised that her sister can change Take Overs instantly and asks herself since when she's been able to perform such a high level technique. Lisanna transforms by using Animal Soul: Rabbit and Azuma uses Bleve. From the smoke, Lisanna takes flight as a giant bird, and transforms into a tigress in the sky. She falls to the ground and tries attacking Azuma with continuous scratches, which he evades and then counters with an explosion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 Immediately, the pair gets wounded by an explosion. Lisanna tells her sister to change to her Satan Form. Azuma, recognizing Mirajane as the Demon Mirajane from this, requests a formal battle with her. Lisanna prepares to stay and fight but Mirajane tells her to get back. Because Mirajane doesn't properly respond to Azuma, Azuma traps Lisanna in a set of roots and places a 180-Second Time Bomb on the roots, saying that the only way for Lisanna to get out is if he is defeated. Mirajane then changes to her Demon Form and begins battling Azuma. However, she constantly checks back on the timer despite Lisanna telling her not to, thereby losing focus in the battle. After the timer hits 19, the heavily wounded Mirajane stops engaging Azuma and runs back to Lisanna, hugging her and telling her she won't let her die. The explosion then occurs, and after that, Lisanna finds Mirajane on top of her, unresponsive, and starts crying out her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-22 She is then seen with Levy back at the camp as they tend to Mirajane and Gajeel. As Elfman comes with Evergreen, Lisanna says that it’s all her fault, but Levy tells her that they must combine their strength to defeat the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 Lisanna is seen when Pantherlily arrives, telling Levy and her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her along with Pantherlily and Levy to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 13-16 She is later seen when she notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 20 When Freed and Bickslow arrive, she is both shocked and happy to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-16 Lisanna, along with Pantherlily and Levy, warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 She later collapses when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same attack he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir, and Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily get caught in the attack too. However, Elfman frees them after he is possessed by Bickslow, hitting an unprepared Rustyrose from behind. Lisanna uses her Magic to transform her arms into wings and teams up with Freed, giving him, with her legs, a boost and the strength to quickly fly towards Rustyrose and give him the finishing blow, putting an end to the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 After the battle with Rustyrose, Natsu and the others arrive at the guild's camp when Lucy is shock to see many Fairy Tail members were injured. When Wendy decides to use her healing magic, Lisanna stops her and says she must not trouble herself. Natsu is shocked and relieved to see Lisanna safe and he asks Lisanna what had happened. Lisanna tells Natsu that the camp was attack by Rustyrose and luckily Freed and Bickslow fought for them. Lisanna also says that they're all out of magic power and she is sad because Mirajane and the others are injured. As Lisanna is about to cry, Happy comments that a cheerful character like her must always smile, to which Lisanna agrees.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 115 In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu, saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the people that he trusts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 117 Note: The following events occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Lisanna, with the rest of Fairy Tail, scares off the Grimoire Heart members who were about to attack Happy and Carla. After they flee, the guild celebrates their victory and returns to camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-6 At camp, she plays with Natsu's hair who has passed out from the side effect of eating lightning.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 120 Later on, Lisanna is being playfully teased by Laxus Dreyar, stretching her cheeks, wondering if she was really Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 4 Everything is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Lisanna flees with the guild after Makarov defends the guild from the Dragon by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-18 Lisanna shortly returns with the guild to help Makarov though. Eventually, the Dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely destroying Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-15 X791 arc Lisanna, along with the others, is found alive and returns to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 When the guild celebrates the return of their missing members, Lisanna asks Alzack and Bisca if they have any children. They reveal that they have one daughter named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Whilst in the guild one morning, Lisanna overhears an argument between Macao and Romeo, the latter wanting the guild to participate in the Grand Magic Games now that the Tenrou Team has returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 16 As the guild members begin to get pumped at the idea of competing, Lisanna smiles alongside Mirajane as they watch Elfman scream him excitement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 19 The guild later on decides to join the Grand Magic Games. Lisanna, together with her team mates, Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana, hikes out to the mountains to train themselves and enhance their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 After training, Lisanna and Elfman arrive at Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games are being held.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 4-6 Lisanna, upon Erza's request, goes out with Happy to find the missing Wendy Marvell and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11 As they search, they find Wendy's purse on the ground, but Wendy herself is nowhere to be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 19 Lisanna and Happy find Wendy and Carla besides a bush and take her to a hospital where she is taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 4 Lisanna then goes with the other Fairy Tail members to watch and cheer for the Fairy Tail team representing them in the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 11 Later, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail members are surprised to see Mavis at the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During the first event of the Games, Hidden, which Gray takes part in, Lisanna stares on in awe when Rufus of Team Sabertooth suddenly reveals himself to every one of his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 12 When the Mage then uses Memory-Make to hit all his opponents, Lisanna is amazed. The event then ends with both of Fairy Tail's teams in the bottom of the ranking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, page 21 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guildmates, cheers for Lucy, and are unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 After Lucy's loss, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail member watch Jellal fight with Jura Neekis. When Jellal loses to Jura, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail members are in shock over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 Later, Lisanna, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild, heads to a local bar to celebrate Fairy Tail's terrible loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 The next day, Lisanna is left dumbfounded as she watches Natsu and Gajeel participate in Chariot, as both Dragon Slayers suffer from severe motion sickness, leaving them to lag behind in the last three places alongside Sting of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 During the second day's second match, when Elfman is called to battle Bacchus, Lisanna is shocked and tells Macao and Wakaba, who openly expressed their disappointment, not to be mean. When Bacchus makes a perverted comment about her and Mirajane to Elfman, she is visibly disgusted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 16-18 As the battle commences, she is visibly worried about Elfman, as he continues to take lots of damage, but is encouraged by Evergreen. During Elfman's last ditch strategy against his opponents attack, she is close to tears, and she is extremely relieved when her brother wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278,pages 7-25 She is later seen alongside her brother in the clinic, and walks with the rest of Team Fairy Tail A and Carla back to the arena, where she realizes her older sister started her battle. She is embarrassed at Jenny Realight's wager and celebrates with the rest of Fairy Tail when her elder sister wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, pages 1-24 On the third day of the Games, Lisanna watches alongside the rest of the guild as the Pandemonium event begins, and cheers for Erza and Cana, Fairy Tail's two competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 When Erza manages to dominate the event by herself, solely taking out every opponent, Lisanna screams and cheers with the crowd, happy at their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 This only continues when Cana later destroys the Magic Power Finder in the secondary event, consequently landing Fairy Tail the two top spots for the event section of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 19 After that, Lisanna team up with The Raijinshuu, spying on the members of Raven Tail to make sure they don't get up to anything during the battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, page 16 After the weeding out of Ivan's illusion, involving a depiction of him defeating Laxus single-handedly, Lisanna is shocked to see that all of the Team Raven Tail members were defeated by Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 After Laxus' triumph, the Grand Magic Games resume with Wendy fighting Team Lamia Scale's Sky God Slayer, Chelia Blendy. At some point during the battle, when Wendy avoids Chelia's Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, Lisanna is seen amazed and startled with Wendy's ingenious strategy; she had healed her opponent's physical strength as a result, the attack had overshot, missing Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 10 At the end of the day, Lisanna and her fellow guildmates party at the local bar. While there, she sighs in disbelief at how Elfman's injuries still haven't recovered, and later plays "Barrel Surfing" with Natsu and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 14, 16-17 That evening, Lisanna and the others in the guild head to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular resort in Crocus. Upon arriving, Lisanna asks Erza if her injuries have healed, which is met by Mirajane telling her it's Erza they're talking about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 4 After exploring the area, Lisanna states that they should've brought Elfman along, unaware that he arrived with Evergreen before she did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 5-6 Afterwards, Lisanna watches in surprise as Jenny Realight steals Mirajane's bikini top as revenge for being humiliated in their match the previous day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 However, the three later sit down at a table and have a normal conversation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 13 A while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic. Lisanna is sent flying when Natsu employs more power than necessary and ends up in the rubble next to an unconscious Mirajane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Lisanna stands and smiles alongside the rest of Fairy Tail as she watches the new Team Fairy Tail steps out to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 12-13 Later, the tag battle between Team Quatro Puppy and Team Blue Pegasus involving Bacchus and Rocker versus Ichiya and the mysterious Rabbit starts. Lisanna is seen in the audience bewildered to see that the identity of the Rabbit is the exceed, Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 As Natsu and Gajeel from the newly formed team enter the arena to battle Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, Lisanna, alongside her Guildmates, watches the match confident of their win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 01 The fierce battle between the Dragon Slayers takes place with both sides intensely fighting for the win. When Sting spells his Holy Nova, Lisanna gets shocked by the explosion caused in the impact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 29 Lisanna and Mira anxiously watch as Sting wants to battle Natsu and Gajeel alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Pages 5 Soon both Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to Sting and Rogue, but miraculously stand up. Lisanna watches in amazement as Natsu takes on the Twin Dragons alone, while waiting to see who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Lisanna joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 When the final day of the games gets under way, Team Fairy Tail enters the arena while Lisanna stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 However, a confused Lisanna soon starts wondering why Team Fairy Tail has not moved at all, since the beginning of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 After the team begins battling under Mavis' strategy, Lisanna refers to it as the Fairy Star Strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 6 While watching Gray battle Rufus Lohr of Team Sabertooth, Lisanna notes how the latter can seemingly make any Magic he likes with his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 11 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Lisanna, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, Lisanna wonders if Natsu and the others are fine, to which Makarov replies that they can only trust them and wait.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 4 Then, Lisanna is shocked when Mavis' prediction is wrong and Erza begins fighting with Kagura instead of Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 17 However, Minerva does make an appearance, and seeing the three powerful Mages begin to face off in a three-way fight, Lisanna comments on the unpredictable nature of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 4 Later on, Lisanna watches in anxiety as Erza battle Kagura alone, with the latter drawing her Archenemy and causing blood to spill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Soon after, Lisanna watches in awe with the rest of her guild mates as Kagura draws Archenemy to strike Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 4 Despite Erza being okay and managing to fight back after the attack, Lisanna ends up observing another tense situation when, in another part of Crocus, Rogue confronts Gajeel and begins to beat the Iron Dragon Slayer around after being possessed by his own shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 7 Soon after, she also witnesses Orga of Sabertooth being defeated in a single blow by Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints, something which greatly shocks her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 11 Despite his strength, Jura ends up falling in his battle against Laxus, as do all of the other opponents who come up against Fairy Tail. Eventually, only Sting remains, and, knowing this, the Sabertooth Mage calls all of Team Fairy Tail to his location. Upon their arrival, Sting threatens to take them all out, and Lisanna watches in tension as he moves to attack them. However, Sting, seeing Fairy Tail's determination, ends up surrendering, allowing Fairy Tail to win the Grand Magic Games. Hearing of their victory, Lisanna happily hugs Levy, her eyes filled with tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Lisanna, along with the members of many other guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. When Evergreen states that they couldn't even defeat Acnologia at Tenrou Island, Lisanna remarks that Acnologia was a special case.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 12 Upon the King's request that the guilds join forces to stop the Dragons, Lisanna joins in on the raucous declaration of acceptance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 As she stands in Crocus with the other members of her guild, a huge roar suddenly echoes throughout the town, and Lisanna watches in shock as a giant tremor hits the city, smashing a nearby building and sending debris flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 10 With the Dragons attacking Corcus, Atlas Flame lands in front of Lisanna and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages. Atlas then releases a massive breath attack, scattering the Mages with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-16 Lisanna is shielded from the mighty Dragon's blast by Elfman, and when the dust resulting from Atlas Flame's Dragon's Roar subsides, both she, and her brother, are revealed to be relatively unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 6 Shortly thereafter, as Motherglare, the Dragon circling Crocus from above, sends a multitude of eggs raining down on the streets below, Lisanna looks up into the sky and wonders exactly what they are.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 3 After the demolition of the Eclipse Gates, the Dragons and Hatchlings go on to vanish from the current timeline, leading Lisanna and the rest of her Guild to celebrate in their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 A few days after the Dragons disappear, Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Lucy and Yukino get ready for a large banquet at the Royal Palace; while her sister tries to rid Yukino of her embarrassment regarding her appearance in her dress, Lisanna, having trouble tying her corset, pleads for Mirajane to come and help her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 1 A short while later, Lisanna and the other girls, fully dressed in elegant gowns, arrive at the Royal Palace, with Lisanna in particular marveling at the inside of the illustrious dining hall. She then sits next to her brother and glares at him as he voraciously devours a large quantity of food.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Later on during the banquet, when Sting and a very drunk Kagura fight over which guild Yukino should join, Fairy Tail joins the debate, asking Yukino to join their guild instead. During this, Lisanna dejectedly points out that she and Yukino are nearly identical in character.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 15 After returning to Magnolia, Lisanna rides into town on a cheering Elfman's back, telling her brother to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu holds up their trophy, Lisanna jumps for joy with the other members of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 5 Sun Village arc Lisanna, along with all the other girls, takes a bath in the new bath house and marvels at its size and appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 1 Washing her body, Lisanna also remarks that since they won the Grand Magic Games, the job requests have started pouring in, and then expresses her surprise at hearing Lucy state that Natsu and Gray went on a job together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 3-4 She then, however, expresses her doubt at hearing that Erza is away on a job with Wendy, noticing that another scarlet-haired woman has been in the bathhouse with them the entire time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 7 Lisanna then expresses her shock at hearing Lucy invite Flare to join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 10 Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses Take Over Magic. Her transformation is based on transforming her body into animal and hybrid-animal forms which is called Animal Soul (アニマルソウル Animaru Sōru). She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Lisanna is able to chain five Take Overs instantly when she fights with Azuma. According to Mirajane, this is a high level Take Over technique.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 - Anime Only *'Animal Soul: Bird': Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warms an egg that Natsu found in a forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 9 **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna transforms only her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of her human features.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 **'Animal Soul: Half Bird': Lisanna transforms only her arms and lower body into those of a bird and flies whilst retaining the rest of her human features.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. Was later used in Juvia and hers battle against Erza.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 - Anime Only *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 15 *'Animal Soul: Tigress': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair in the manga while in the anime her hair remains unaltered. Concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission. *'Animal Soul: Penguin': Lisanna resembles a form of a giant penguin. Utilizing the momentum gained from her excessive weight, she can smash her opponents or attack them. *'Animal Soul: Mermaid': Lisanna takes the form of a mermaid. She is mostly humanoid with a purple tail. This allows her to be able to breathe underwater.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 - Anime Only Triple Unison Explosion: Lisanna uses her Animal Soul: Wings spell and fuses Levy's Solid Script: Storm in one wing with Cana's Explosion Cards in the other to create a tornado of fire and wind that is fired at the target. Equipment Edolas Magic Staff (former): In Edolas, Lisanna used an unnamed Magic staff. Magic Sword (former): In the anime, Lisanna's Edolas weapon was instead a purple and white sword with a scroll-like cloth swirling around it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Natsu and the Dragon Egg As a young Mirajane is about to fight a young Erza, Lisanna questions Mirajane and Erza fighting again. Lisanna approches a young Natsu and asks if she can help take care of the Egg. Natsu accepts and Lisanna goes on to tell Natsu that she once read in a book that an egg hatches when you warm it up. Natsu then immediately uses his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to heat up the egg, which causes Lisanna to scold him. Lisanna then uses her Take Over to transform into a bird and warm up the egg, which suprises Natsu greatly.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 6-9 A few days later, within a cozy fort, Natsu expresses his hunger and Lisanna offers to cook for him, telling Natsu that she is not as great at cooking as her siblings. As Natsu tells Lisanna that she is not allowed to cook the egg, Lisanna responds by telling him that she would not, as she wants to know what the egg will hatch into. Seeing Natsu expressing care for his egg, Lisanna jokingly asks him if she can someday be his bride when they grow up, causing Natsu to blush. Both Lisanna and Natsu are gleefully alarmed as they hear noises coming from the egg, assuming that the egg will hatch soon.Fairy Tail Omake:Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 11-14 The next day, both Lisanna and Natsu are shocked as they discover that the egg has disappeared. Lisanna asks Mirajane if she has seen the egg, which she denies. Chaos subsequently ensues and both Lisanna and Natsu are saddened by the egg's disappearance, until Elfman enters the room with the egg at hand. Both Lisanna and Natsu are filled with joy, thanking Elfman for taking care of the egg. As the egg begins to hatch, Lisanna and the rest of the Fairy Tail members eagerly look on, until a blue winged cat emerges from the egg, enlightening Lisanna and Natsu. As the cat lands on top of Natsu's head, Lisanna acknowledges the sudden shift from anger to happiness among her peers, giving Natsu the idea of naming the blue winged cat Happy.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 15-22 Whose Clothes Are These? As Erza re-quips the Fairy Tail member's clothes amongst one another, Lisanna ends up wearing Cana's clothes and expresses that she finds it a bit embarrassing.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 5 OVA Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! She is briefly mentioned by one of the students at Fairy Academy, who says that she is currently studying abroad and that because of this, Elfman has been unstable. Memory Days A young Lisanna appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. She tries to discourage Mirajane from trying to fight Erza and later watches as Elfman plays a game with Cana.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Lisanna Strauss is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Lisanna Strauss possesses the ability to use the following moves: *'Main': Animal Soul: Bird *'Sub 1': Animal Soul: Rabbit *'Sub 2': Animal Soul: Owl *'Sub 3': Animal Soul: Armadillo *'Super': Animal Soul: Tigress Trivia * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was presumed killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 **Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive, which is proven to be true as of chapter 199. *In the anime Lisanna's grave is located both at her childhood base where she and Natsu raised Happy's egg, because Natsu made a grave of his own for Lisanna and in the Cathedral Church. In the manga, her grave is shown only in the courtyard of Cathedral Church.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 15 *Lisanna's guild member stamp in the anime was located on her left upper arm and was red, but the stamp disappeared when she got sucked into the Anima. After she is in Edolas, it is seen that she got re-stamped on her left upper leg, colored white, the same place and color as her older sister, Mirajane's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 16 *When she was a child her dress was seen as pink in the anime but in the manga it's illustrated as a grayish blue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 2 *Her grave at Kardia Cathedral read: Lisanna beloved sister and friend to animal souls. X768 ~ X782Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 95 Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "When we grow up... Can I be your wife?"'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 13 *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "Natsu, you're the dad. So you must protect your wife and son."'' *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "It's normal for families to have a fight sometime, but what's important is you make up. So no matter what happens, Happy is still our son!"'' *(To Elfman Strauss)'' "All living things eventually die; it's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever." Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 *(To herself) "I can't be found out... I don't want to make Mira-sis and the others sad again. I have to hold it in! I will live out my life in Edolas..."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 12 *( To Natsu) "Hey... If I disappear again sometime... Will you come and find me, Natsu?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 76 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Make sure you always stay close to Natsu. When the comrades he trusts are near him... Natsu gets even stronger."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 5 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help